


Day 8 - Free Day

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, Pre-Relationship, Usopp POV, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Last day for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 8: Free DaySummary: Chef/Gardener AU, Usopp POVTrigger Warnings/Rating: TAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language.





	Day 8 - Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Last day for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 8: Free Day  
>  Summary: Chef/Gardener AU, Usopp POV  
>  Trigger Warnings/Rating: T  
>  Author’s Note: English is not my first language.

Usopp sighed while continuing to weed. Sanji and Zoro were once again bickering, and he didn't want to know why. Surely another stupid thing. They argued so often that he sometimes wondered why Zoro was staying here and not looking for working somewhere else. Of course he had his idea on the matter. A very well made one even, since he had dared to bet with Nami. They had only one week left to finally get out together before the deadline was reached and before Usopp lose his bet. And he really didn't want to lose it. He hadn't bet big, but it would still be nice to win against the waitress for once.

"I know my job!" Zoro exclaimed suddenly.

Usopp looked up, curious.

"If you don't like my methods, find another gardener!"

At these words, Zoro turned on his heels and went to lock himself in the tunnel greenhouse. He turned his attention back to Sanji. He was rooted to the spot, as if blown by Zoro's reaction.

"You should compliment him from time to time," he couldn't help but notice. "And ask him to go out with you."

Sanji's cheeks turned immediately a bright red. He stammered something and then turned on his heels in the direction of the restaurant.

Usopp chuckled in silence. Everyone who worked with them knew the attraction they had for each other, but for the last four years that Usopp had been there, neither had dared to take the first step. Everything would be so much better around here if they stopped arguing for anything and everything.

The next day, Usopp was finishing putting the dining hall in order when Zoro arrived with the harvest of the day. He didn't seem well, and Usopp hoped that the clash of yesterday hadn't been the last straw for their gardener.

Curious, he followed him in the kitchen while remaining discreet.

When he entered Sanji's territory, he found a little corner where he could see and hear everything without being seen himself.

Sanji was inspecting the crate full of vegetables and fruits, already preparing in his head the menu of the day that would ensue from it. Zoro was looking at him silently, frowning. It was as if he couldn't decide between going back to the garden and staying a little longer. At last, Sanji put down the zucchini he was inspecting and looked up at Zoro.

"Excuse me for yesterday," he heard him say.

Now that Usopp was paying attention, Sanji didn't seem to have slept much. He seemed tense. And it was the first time Usopp had heard him apologize to Zoro.

Zoro grumbled something he didn't understand, and a pregnant silence settled between them. Usopp was wondering what he could do to guide them in the right direction. The opportunity was perfect. They were almost alone in the kitchen and they both seemed to be in an appropriate mood. But to his surprise, they managed perfectly well on their own.

"Would you like to come for a drink with me tomorrow?" Sanji asked in a hesitant voice that he rarely used.

Zoro raised his head quickly. He seemed surprised and he was reacting slowly. But then a smile stretched his lips, widening from second to second.

"With pleasure," he said at last.

Usopp barely stopped himself from jumping for joy. He had won his bet! He went out of the kitchen unnoticed, letting the two idiots looking at each other with heart eyes. He had to find Nami to announce her defeat to her!


End file.
